


Dance to that Insomnia Tune

by Randomdrabbles (StoryAnonGuy33)



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Angst, Confusion, Dancer AU, Fluff, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mostly Fluff, Mutual Pining, Nightclub, Shy Noctis, dancer prompto, guess that's all?, or at least I like to think so lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-16 05:07:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15429654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StoryAnonGuy33/pseuds/Randomdrabbles
Summary: "Are you ready?" Prompto asked, doing that little head tilt that Noctis had come to like."Actually...would you just, want to sit and chat for a bit?" Noctis mumbled,"Yeah, yeah sure that sounds nice" Prompto smiled. Taking a seat next to him on the couch.Or where Prompto really wants to attend dance school but things go a little different than planned.





	Dance to that Insomnia Tune

**Author's Note:**

> First time delving into this fandom so, be nice lol  
> (own nothing all mistakes are mine)  
> Leave a comment please  
> Enjoy!

      The deep bass of the current song slightly shook the walls of Prompto's dressing room. 

 "8:45 already?" he thought, memorizing the list of songs that played throughout the night. 

 "Prompto? Early today" Reg, another performer, chuckled, standing in the doorway.

 "Yeah, but I only got here about ten minutes ago" he joked, his shift not actually starting till nine. Reg closed the door, moving to sit next to him.

 "I haven't seen you for a week or so, how's the fund going?" he asked, Prompto letting out a small sigh.

"It's going... _slowly_ " he answered, Reg patting his back. Even though this was a popular gay club, they weren't rolling in cash.  Some nights there were barely any patrons.

 "They offer loans too right?" he asked, Prompto nodding.

 "I just don't want to go bankrupt after the first year ya know?" he replied, Reg getting that too.

 "Well, the "Coeurl Corral" will always be happy keeping one of it's top performers" Reg commented.

 "Thanks Reg" Prompto smiled, 

 "Don't worry Prompto, you'll get there" Reg added happily, Prompto merely nodding.

 "Besides, I bet seeing your regular will cheer you back up again" he added coyly, Prompto's face turning red.

 "Well, gotta dash. I'm here till ten thirty. My breaks coming to an end" Reg winked, standing back up again.

 "See you out there" Prompto waved, Reg closing the door again. Opening a side drawer in the vanity he took out a glossy pamphlet. The Lucis Dance Academy, pretty much  _the_ dance academy in Insomnia. Even though it held the Lucis name it wasn't connected to the royal family....right? 

 "Actually, I wonder if they have something to do with it" Prompto said, looking over the pamphlet for probably the hundredth time. It was his dream to go there, to really learn how to dance. As embarrassing as that sounded. Until he raised enough money he was here, at the Coeurl Corral. Insomnia's top rated gay club/stripper bar. It was....something to say the least. Most of the other performers were really nice like Reg. Others were far too big for their britches, which was annoying to say the least. Prompto did enjoy it, to a degree. Some patrons got a bit too rowdy or tried to get too handsy with him. Other than that he was fine with it. He got to dance nearly every night. Prompto slipped the pamphlet back in the drawer, glancing at the wall clock.

 "Woah, I better get out there" he gasped, it was nearly nine already. Checking his hair one more time in the mirror before getting up and heading to the main floor.

 

 

 

 

     Noctis adjusted his baseball cap for the fifth time. Walking down a few back roads to reach the Coeurl Corral. Nobody would really be out at this hour anyway right?

 "Calm down, this is like the eighth week you've been going....it's whatever" Noctis told himself, turning another corner. The very first time he went was supposed to be a joke. A joke from Gladio who said he needed to get out more. The club prided itself on it's discretion, so Noctis' princehood would be safe. Or so Gladio said.

 "Nah, Gladio wouldn't lie about something important like that" he thought. Though what started out as a "joke" quickly turned into something else when Noctis was paired with this very _very_...good looking blonde dancer. Even in the ever changing lighting of the club, this dancer was different. Yes, he was clearly the best looking one there but something else. Something Noctis hadn't....really come across before. He shook his head, 

 "He must think I'm a total creep, coming every week like this. On top of that only ever asking for him" Noctis sighed, wondering if he should just turn around and go home. A few moments passed, 

 "I might as well go" he huffed, since the club was literally around the corner. A short walk and he was standing in front of the colorfully lit club. A few people either taking smoke breaks or just standing and talking. The loud music could be heard even with the doors closed. He took a deep breath, pulling the rim of his hat down as he walked in, the music now blasting in his ears.

 "Looks packed tonight" he thought, people crowding the bar and dance floor. Trying to navigate through  the sea of people to the back section of the club was becoming a hassle. Noctis wasn't a real fan of places like this, honestly if it wasn't for...

 "The prince is here!" a performer called, a few other guys rushing up to him.

 "Why not spend the night with me?"

 "Yeah, stop wasting money on what's his name"

 "I'm much better than he is"

 "No thanks" Noctis said, basically pushing past them and moving to the desk.

 "Welcome back, your usual I take it" the man asked, Noctis merely nodding. Not sure how he felt about calling it "his usual".

 "Room fifteen then" he smiled, Noctis thanking him before leaving. He walked quickly to the private room, trying to avoid any more crowds. Closing the door, it was empty.

"Guess I'm early" he chuckled, taking a seat on the black and white couch placed against the wall. He took his hat off, the doorknob turning as a familiar face peered in.

 "Noctis!" he smiled, closing the door and walking to him.

 "Prompto, busy night?" Noctis asked, trying not to seem  _too_ eager to see him. Prompto nodded,

 "Crazy right? Maybe it's a discount night or something" he chuckled, Noctis feeling the tension in his shoulders relax.

 "Are you ready?" Prompto asked, doing that little head tilt that Noctis had come to like.

 "Actually...would you just, want to sit and chat for a bit?" Noctis mumbled,

 "Yeah, yeah sure that sounds nice" Prompto smiled. Taking a seat next to him on the couch.

 

 

 

      "We should team up sometime" Noctis laughed, Prompto nodding.

 "Really?" he asked back, wondering if Noctis was just being polite.

 "No I'm lying. Of course really" Noctis replied, Prompto smiling again.

 "Yeah, I'd be up to play Kings Knight. Just message me on the server?" he offered, Noctis nodding.

 "Just know I am a force to be reckoned with" he added, Prompto unable to hold back a laugh.

 "Royalty everywhere huh?" he joked, Noctis choking down another sip of ebony.

 "Why do you drink coffee if you hate it?" Prompto chuckled, Noctis only offering a shrug in response.

 "I don't....hate it" he mumbled, putting the practically full cup back on the table. Prompto felt all weird again....like he normally did when Noctis was around. Not like he did with other customers...he couldn't put a finger on it but...it was nice?

 "We only have about fifteen minutes left. I don't want to send you home empty handed" Prompto chuckled,

 "You make it sound like I'm disappointed or something" Noctis retorted. Prompto surprised to say the least.

 "I mean...yes, the past times we've... _you've_ danced and such but this is nice too" he added, looking sheepish.

 "Sorry Noctis, it's not like all my customers buy me drinks and ask about my day. It  _was_ nice, I really did enjoy it" Prompto smiled.

 "Good, we...should do it again then" Noctis stated, Prompto feeling a slight flutter in his chest. There was a knock at the door,

 "Times up, would you like to pay for an extra session?" Donnie asked, 

 "The clock says we have fifteen more minutes" Prompto commented.

 "I guess maintenance hasn't fixed this one yet. Sorry Prompto, the power went out this morning and our clocks have been all messed up" he spoke, 

 "It's fine, here" Noctis said, handing over his tip like usual.

 "This is so much...I never even danced for you" Prompto stated quietly.

 "I'll see you again" Noctis said, using that aloof tone again. Prompto noticing he used it when the night was over.

 "Have a good night Noctis" Prompto smiled, rather upset their time was already up.

 "You have another customer waiting in room eleven" Donnie said, Prompto merely nodding.

 "Let me put this away first" he said, heading to his dressing room.

 "Hey Prompto, how was the regular?" Reg joked, sitting with a group of business men? He couldn't tell with the dim lighting.

 "I'll tell you later, I have another customer waiting" he chuckled. Reg giving him a thumbs up. Prompto let out a small sigh.

 "Gotta focus on my work.... _not_ Noctis" he thought, thinking more about how cute his laugh was, or the fact he could be so shy.

 "It's not working" he sighed.

 

 

      "So?" Gladio asked, Noctis wiping his face on a towel. Sitting on the floor in the training room. The evening sun now slanting into the room's windows.

 "So what?" he asked back, putting his wooden sword down.

 "I know you went out last night" Gladio commented, Noctis trying to play it cool.

 "You aren't anywhere near my apartment" he commented plainly,

 "But Iggy is sometimes" Gladio stated, clearly not letting this go yet. Noctis took a drink of water from his bottle.

 "You went to the Coeurl Corral again didn't you?" he laughed, Noctis practically spiting his drink out.

 "Woah, and after you said you _hated_ it so much" Gladio laughed, now sitting next to him on the floor.

 "I....just went for a walk" Noctis mumbled out,

 "Yeah and stopped in to see that blonde guy again right?" Gladio added coyly. Noctis was trying to hide his now red face. Gladio let out a sigh,

 "Noct look, I'm not trying to rain on your parade but it's there job ya know? Don't go getting too attached. Maybe you'd be able to meet a guy in the club part instead?" Gladio offered. Noctis suddenly feeling like a little kid or something.

 "Why does it matter anyway?" he asked, sounding a bit more frustrated than he wanted to let on.

 "It matters because you've been going for over _eight_ weeks now" Ignis stated, standing in the doorway.

 "Maybe I've just been going to the club...you don't know" Noctis added,

 " _You're_ always telling me to go out more" he said, now looking at Gladio.

 "Despite their reputation of keeping customers identities secret, I feel you should stop going" Ignis commented, adjusting his glasses. Noctis was already on his feet, 

 "I'm going home" he stated.

 "Noctis, we aren't trying to be cruel. We are only looking out for your well being" Ignis said,

 "You don't even know him. He's not....We usually just sit and talk. He's not money grubbing either. He's different" Noctis stated, 

 " _Usually_?" Gladio joked, Noctis running a hand through his hair. It was quiet for a bit.

 "If you insist on going, then I will accompany you and see this man for myself" Ignis stated seriously.

 "I better go too, in case of danger or something like that" Gladio commented.

 "What? No!" Noctis commented, loudly. This was all _too_ embarrassing for him.

 "Yes, tomorrow night I will refrain from my duties early and we will all go to the Coeurl Corral" Ignis stated before leaving.

 "Don't I get a say in this?" Noctis asked, calling down the hallway.

 "No!" Ignis called back before turning the corner.

 "I blame you for this" Noctis said, looking back at Gladio.

 "Who me?" he asked back, Noctis leaving to go home. Not really looking forward to tomorrow.

 

 

 

      Prompto sat at his small kitchen table, he was counting his tips again. Putting them into small piles.

 "Okay, so minus bills and other expenses this month" he said to himself, looking at the somewhat smaller pile off to the side.

 "I have one hundred fifty toward my school fund" Prompto sighed, he hated to admit it but this was starting to look hopeless.

 "No! Don't let it get to you, happy smiles and a positive attitude" he told himself, trying to keep his spirits up. He looked over at the bundle of money Noctis had given him, he was a big tipper for sure.

 "I bet when you get past his aloofness, he's a real sweetheart" Prompto chuckled, he stopped.

 "No....no. He's just a customer and I'm...just a performer. It's a job...that's, that's all" he told himself.

 "It's not like a prince would...ever feel anything for me...." Prompto added, the familiar feeling of  loneliness sneaking back into his chest again. Sighing as he put his money away, he moved to his bedroom, pulling out his phone.

 "Maybe some King's Knight will cheer me up before I turn in for the night" Prompto said, either that or cute chocobo videos he finds online. Starting up the game, he noticed a small message icon pop up.

 

**Regal_Wrecker: Hey, it's Noctis. This is my screenname, message me when you get the chance**

 Prompto couldn't help but laugh at his name choice,

 "He's funny for sure" he smiled, typing a message back.

  **Chocoboy: Hey Noctis, thanks for remembering. It's Prompto btw**

 

A few seconds past, Prompto figuring Noctis had better things to do than this. Suddenly his phone dinged,

 "It's him!" he said to himself, feeling nervous all of a sudden

  **Regal_Wrecker: Why would I forget? We made plans didn't we?**

**Chocoboy: Yeah, but some people get busy...or whatever**

  **Regal_Wrecker: I'm not some people**

**Regal_Wrecker: And besides, more for me**

 

Prompto's stomach flipped...was this for real?

 "Just...friendly banter...no big deal" he said, finding it harder to convince himself otherwise at the moment.

  **Chocoboy: Nice screenname btw, very hard to figure out who you are :P**

**Regal_Wrecker: Told you, I am a force lol**

**Regal_Wrecker: You like chocobos I take it?**

**Chocoboy: Love them, cutest birds ever**

**Regal_Wrecker: Totally agree**

 

Prompto smiled to himself, for a prince...Noctis was so easy to talk to. Not that he didn't already know but still.

 

  **Regal_Wrecker: Up for a few levels? I know it's late**

**Regal_Wrecker: Or we can keep talking, it's whatever**

 

"Someone's being aloof again" Prompto chuckled, he could tell even over messaging like this

  **Chocoboy: Sure, we can play**

**Chocoboy: But know I really like talking too ;)**

**Regal_Wrecker: Okay, let's play :)**

Prompto let out a small sigh,

 "I'm....really doing it to myself this time aren't I?" he mumbled.

"So where is this business located?" Ignis asked, the three of them standing in front of Noctis' apartment. It had been three days since their talk. Thankfully Ignis ended up being busier than expected. All of Noctis just hoping he'd forget or something.

 "I take the backstreets up third, then main. It's between a paper factory and some other building" Noctis explained, figuring this was happening. Regardless of his opinions on the matter.

 "Well, it's already dark. We better get going" Gladio suggested, Noctis hoping Prompto was off tonight or something. The three began walking, Noctis not really having anything to say at the moment.

 "Don't think you're off the hook for taking him here Gladio" Ignis spoke,

 "What? We only went to the bar and club....mostly" Gladio said, mumbling the last part. Ignis was looking back at them, the light reflecting off his glasses.

 "Okay okay...we went to the performer part too" he confessed, Noctis not knowing many who could last long against Ignis' stare. The three began walking, Noctis didn't anything to say at this point really. Other than hoping they'd turn back and forget this whole thing. What was Ignis going to do anyway? Question Prompto? He....he was a good guy. 

 "That's not being fair to him" Noctis thought, though what Gladio said, about it being their job. That was in the back of his mind too. 

 "We seem to be getting close" Ignis stated, muffled music filling the otherwise quiet night. Arriving at the front of the club, Noctis stopped for a second.

 "Well, lead the way" Gladio stated, opening the door to the loud and colorful club.

 "Seems busy to say the least" Ignis said, Noctis barely able to hear him over the music.

 "I hear they serve ebony here, how about a drink?" Gladio asked, 

 "Ebony you say?" Ignis said, clearly interested. Gladio took him by the arm, leading him to the bar. He turned and shooed Noctis away, mostly toward the back of the club. Noctis moved through the club, trying to avoid the groups of guys on the dance floor.

 "Noctis? What are you doing here? Today, isn't you're normal day" a voice asked, he turned around to see a slightly confused yet happy looking Prompto.

 "Oh, Prompto....I just....you know" he mumbled, not even having a good excuse on cue.

 "Did....you wanna grab a room?" Prompto asked, Noctis just nodding. Prompto walked over to the desk, pointing to room fifteen. He then motioned to Noctis, the two walking over together. Noctis sat on the couch, Prompto closing the door.

 "Now before you say anything, I'd....I'd like to dance for you...tonight..now" Prompto said, almost sounding nervous. Noctis could only nod, tonight of all nights!? Prompto took his hand, leading him to a chair.

 "Just relax" he said, a slow song starting on the room's speakers.

 

 

 

      "Why are you so nervous? You do this nearly every night" Prompto thought to himself, dancing around the chair Noctis was in. It was true though, he was more nervous than he had been in a really long time. It's not like this is the first time he's danced for Noctis. Even so, it felt different. He spun slowly, his hands gliding over Noctis' shoulders. Noctis was acting different too, almost like he was nervous. Prompto's hand were on Noctis' knees, the two just looking in each others eyes.

 "He has such beautiful eyes" Prompto thought, missing his cue for his next set of moves. Trying to regain himself, he moved slower. Finding himself sitting on Noctis' lap. He really didn't like doing this for other customers. He felt like it gave them ideas he didn't want a part in. Though...with Noctis... He spun around on his lap, careful not to hit Noctis with his leg.

 "I'm not allowed to touch?" Noctis asked, sounding pretty shy.

 "No...it's okay" Prompto said, his hands on Noctis' shoulders. Was it getting harder to breath or was it just him?

 "If you're letting me because I'm the prince..."Noctis began.

 "No, I'm letting you because you're Noctis" Prompto replied, feeling Noctis slowly slide his hands on his waist. He moved up, almost pulling him closer. His heart felt like it was ready to burst, he wasn't even dancing anymore. The two of them, they were so close.

 "Prompto...look I..." Noctis started,

 "Yeah?" Prompto asked back, wondering what it would be like to kiss his lips. Wondering if they were as soft as they looked. Noctis looked like he wanted it too. Would he? Would a prince want someone like him? Just as they were about to close the gap, the door flew open. Prompto literally falling off the chair.

 "Noctis, you cannot just leave without warning" Ignis stated, adjusting his glasses. Looking rather flushed for some reason.

 "Uh...sorry for barging in too" Gladio added. Prompto quickly got up, not really knowing what was going on.

 "Prompto I'm so sorry, are you okay?" Noctis asked, looking worried.

 "Just startled is all...Uh, our session is over and so is my shift....so I better head out" he said quickly.

 "Wait I need to pay you" Noctis said, digging in his pockets.

 "No...no it's fine" Prompto said, he felt dizzy, he needed to go. He moved past the two other men, quickly walking to his dressing room. His eyes watering a bit, 

 "No, not here" he told himself. He thought he heard Noctis calling for him but with the noise it was hard to tell. Besides....he's only a customer and Prompto....he's only a performer.

 

 

 

      It had been a week or so since Noctis and Prompto's almost.....

 "What would I even call that?" Noctis thought, probably for the hundredth time since it happened. He barely stopped thinking about it. He was a mess that night, the way Prompto looked at him and....did they almost kiss? Noctis' heart skipped a beat, he was flustered for sure. Even now he was, if Ignis and Gladio hadn't barraged in like that. Noctis let out a small chuckle, the two of them had apologized every day for a week. He knew they meant well and he wasn't mad, well not anymore. He had tried contacting Prompto for a few days now. He wasn't answering, he wasn't even at the Coeurl Corral for the past few nights.

 "Was it something I did?" Noctis sighed, running a hand through his hair. He...missed him, not that he danced for him. He just missed the blonde goofball he was getting to know. A knock at his door broke his thoughts. Getting up and answering it, it was Ignis.

 "Hello Noctis, I brought some snacks" he said, adjusting his glasses.

 "Oh, thanks but aren't you usually busy during this time? Noctis semi asked, Ignis walking in.

 "Normally, but I wanted to discuss something with you" he spoke, Noctis only nodding. They sat on the couch, Ignis taking in a breath.

 "Noctis I'm sorry for the other night" he began,

 "Ignis, you've apologized already. It's fine" Noctis replied, not sure what else he could say.

 "Besides...I don't think I'll be going back any time soon anyway" he mumbled,

 "Why would that be?" Ignis questioned, Noctis shrugging.

 "He isn't responding to any of my messages and he's been away from work too. Did I do something wrong? He seemed so upset last I saw him" he explained.

 "Perhaps he's feeling what you are and he is unsure what to do" Ignis said,

 "I'm....not feeling anything..." Noctis replied quickly, more of a defense mechanism. Ignis put a hand softly on his shoulder.

 "It's all right Noctis, I've always known you'd find a man" he smiled, Noctis' face warming up.

 "This isn't going to turn into "the talk" is it?" he asked, worriedly.

 "I believe the internet has beaten me to it" Ignis said coyly, Noctis covering his face with his hands now.

 "Anyway, let's have some cookies and maybe you'll get a better view on how to talk to Prompto" Ignis smiled, opening the bag.

 "There are a lot" Noctis commented,

 "Half are for Gladio...and his sister of course" Ignis said, clearing his throat. Noctis chuckling,

 " _Right_ " he said, getting up to bring back some plates.

 

 

 

      Prompto flipped through some TV stations, nothing really on right now. Mostly ads, a few movie trailers.

 

_"Coming this summer, he's knows that thing you did all those years ago. And he wants revenge. Tonberry Terror, you may be seeing green. But all he's seeing his red"_

"Ugh, I hate scary movies" Prompto sighed, just wanting _Cactuars Kitchen_ to come back on. He wrapped a blanket around his shoulders, ever since last week...he hadn't been feeling real great. Everything with Noctis and their...almost kiss and how gentle Noctis was when he touched him. Mostly how Prompto never wanted any of it to stop, he wished Noctis could hold him that way all the time. He shook his head,

 "No...it's fake. Isn't it?" he sighed, feeling that lump in his throat again. How many times was he going to cry over this? Apparently enough to use a few vacation days and stay home from work. He knew Noctis had been messaging him on King's Knight too but he didn't know what to say.

 "I have no idea what to do right now" he groaned, wishing he had someone to talk to about this. Suddenly he heard a few knocks on the door,

 "Who could that be? Did my wish work?" he said, getting up and opening it. It was....an elderly woman who he's never seen before.

 "Hello?" he asked,

 "Grandma, I'm apartment _five_ not seven" a girl down the hall chuckled, the woman walking away.

 "Work on your penmanship dear" she replied.

 "Prompto? Who was that?" Reg asked, coming down the hall.

 "Reg? What are you doing here?" he asked back,

 "To check on you. You never take off work this long" Reg said, holding an umbrella.

 "Did something happen with your prince?" he chuckled, following Prompto back into his apartment. Prompto plopped back down on the couch, going through everything that happened a week before.

 "Why haven't you messaged him back?" Reg asked, Prompto shrugging.

 "What do I say? This is probably all one sided anyway" he commented, Reg laughing.

 "Oh honey no. You two are in the _same_ boat" he said, Prompto not sure what to say.

 "First off, he _asked_ to hold you, second: He wanted that kiss and third: He's been trying to contact you for a week. Prompto what are you waiting for?" Reg spoke.

 "For my fear to go away...probably" Prompto answered, Reg shaking his head.

 "At least message him back? Let him know you're okay" he said softly.

 "Small steps and all that. Trigger Happy" Reg added happily, Prompto chuckling,

 "What ever you say, Red Streak" he laughed, Reg groaning.

 "We have _the_ worst performer names" he sighed.

 

 

 

      Noctis walked slowly around the small shopping center. He ran out of food and figured why not take a walk in the rain to clear his head. That and Ignis and Gladio were busy and couldn't come with him. He spotted a small box of chocobo shaped cookies. He couldn't help but smile, thinking of Prompto. He threw it into his hand basket. Grabbing some meat and fish for dinners, quickly skipping over anything vegetable related. He walked to the cash register.

 "Find everything?" the man asked, Noctis nodding. The man scanning his items.

 "That'll be 60.72" he read off the screen, Noctis swiping his card.

 "Thank you, have a good night. Good luck with all this rain" the man smiled,

 "Thank you, you too" Noctis replied, taking his bags and walking back outside. Throwing up his hood and opening his umbrella, he began walking home. He was still feeling pretty upset over Prompto. He figured he just...didn't feel the same about him. Which hurt more than Noctis would like to admit. Out loud anyway. He felt someone slam into his shoulder, 

 "I'm sorry I wasn't...." he began, a familiar face looking back at him.

 "Prom....Prompto??" Noctis asked,

 "Noctis...?" he replied, those sky blues eyes looking back at him. The ones that wouldn't leave his mind alone.

 "I uh..." Prompto stuttered, suddenly dashing away. 

"Wait! Prompto!" Noctis called. No, no way was he not talking to him to figure out what happened. He closed him umbrella, 

"I hate to do this" he mumbled, throwing it toward a bus stop shelter. He warped down the street, bags still in hand. Unfortunately umbrellas aren't as strong as swords. So instead of stopping, he slammed right into the shelter. His umbrella half in, half out of the wall. _All_ broken he might add.

 " _Of course_ " he thought, now laying face up on the sidewalk, rain falling on him.

 "Oh my...Noctis?!" Prompto called, kneeling next to him on the ground.

 "Are you okay? Say something" he added,

 "Something" Noctis chuckled out, Prompto laughing a bit as well.

 "What was that for? You could have really hurt yourself" Prompto said, helping him get up.

 "I think I may need help getting home" Noctis sighed, feeling a little woozy.

 "Of course I'll help, where do you live?" Prompto asked, 

 "Just around the corner" Noctis said, the two beginning to walk. It was quiet minus the traffic and rain. Noctis not sure what to say. Though...he did like that Prompto had his arm around him.

 "You'll catch cold without an umbrella" Noctis spoke up, Prompto chuckling.

 "I...got caught in the rain you know..." he trailed off.

 "Here we are" Noctis sighed, looking up at the building. They walked in, taking the elevator to his floor.

 "Wow, really nice place" Prompto commented, Noctis just glad to be out of the rain.

 "On the end, number 52" he commented as the elevator dinged. Prompto sliding his arm back around his waist.

 "Okay" he said.

 

 

 

    Prompto sat on the couch as he toweled off. Noctis was changing out of his rain soaked clothes. He let out a sigh, of _all_ the people to run into, in _all_ of Insomnia. Prompto smiled to himself a little, a door opened, Noctis coming out carrying two small bottles.

 "Do you need to go to the doctor?" Prompto asked. Noctis sat down next to him, 

 "Thankfully I have a few potions on hand" he said, Prompto nodded. Noctis using the one on himself,

 "Here, hold out your hand" he said, placing the second bottle in his palm. He held his hand, gently. An odd sensation enveloping his body.

 "Yeah, the first time can be rather weird" Noctis said,

 "On the plus side, you won't catch cold now" he added, smiling a bit.

 "Thanks...Noctis" Prompto replied, he... _wanted_ to talk but where to start?

 "Are you avoiding me?" Noctis asked flatly, Prompto nearly laughing at the bluntness of it.

 "No..I'm just, trying to figure things out and....what happened at the club before" he spoke, not really making any sense.

 "You felt it too then?" Noctis asked, almost shyly. 

 "Like my heart was going to burst, yeah" Prompto chuckled. The rain patting against the large windows behind them.

 "Prompto I...wanna take you out, on a date" Noctis said sheepishly. Prompto never thinking _he_ could be so sheepish.

 "Noctis...I..don't think that's a good idea" he replied, despite everything in him saying yes.

 "Why not? _That's_ why I'm confused. You act...you act like you like me then you ignore me?" Noctis remarked, sounding as frustrated as Prompto felt. He stood up, beginning to pace a bit.

 "Noctis...I'm, I'm a stripper. How will that look for you?" Prompto choked out,

 "What difference does that make?" Noctis asked back.

 "Because _you're_ a prince....you're handsome and kind and can do basically whatever you want" Prompto started,

 "Me....I work at a strip club because I'm trying to pay my way into dancing school. I spend my nights dancing for guys...who don't even.." he stopped, biting his lip.

 "This was the only job I could find that paid enough, where I could dance. I could do without some things but overall it's okay" Prompto finished. Noctis just looking at him, an unreadable expression on his face.

 "Prompto....if you hadn't noticed I kept coming back for _you._ Even if I met you at a burger place it wouldn't matter. You're still you _"_ Noctis stood up, walking over to him.

 "I just want to get to know this dorky blonde haired guy who...makes me smile" he said. Prompto's eyes were watering a bit.

 "Don't cry" Noctis said, patting his shoulder.

 "Sorry, I'm...not the best at emotional things" he added. Moving to cup Prompto's cheek.

 "Just one date? Please?" Noctis said, both looking at each other. How easily Prompto could get lost in those eyes. He let out a small breath,

 "Sure" he smiled, the door suddenly flew open. Ignis and Gladio falling onto the floor.

 "Ignis? Gladio? What are you doing?" Noctis asked, clearly shocked.

 "I....came to check if you bought food" Ignis sniffed, wiping his eyes.

 "Are you crying?" Noctis questioned,

 "Just...remembering a joke from earlier. We're uh, going to laugh it out..." Gladio added, leading Ignis into a different room.

 "Uhh, anyway. I'll message you later okay?" Noctis said, Prompto nodding.

 "I'll be looking forward to it" he smiled, feeling like a weight had been lifted.

 

 

 

 

     "This reminds me of someone" Noctis chuckled, holding up a pair of chocobo themed socks.

 "What? It's....not like I have five pairs at home already..." Prompto laughed. Noctis was happy to see Prompto smiling again. He was just...happy all over today honestly. Their date had consisted of lunch and window shopping at the mall, for now anyway.

 "To think I was so nervous in picking an outfit" Noctis thought, now knowing Ignis and Gladio were pretty helpful with such matters.

 "Noctis can we go look at the pet store?" Prompto asked, Noctis nodding. The two walking happily, Prompto still finishing his drink from lunch.

 "So, how long have you been saving for dance school?" Noctis questioned,

 "A few years now. It's the...Lucis Dance Academy so, it's _really_ expensive" he said quietly. 

 "I had a feeling" Noctis chuckled, already having a few ideas in mind about that. Even though he wanted to know more, he didn't want things getting heavy or anything.

 "Did...I mention how nice you look today?" he then asked, feeling his face warm up. Prompto chuckled,

 "One or twice maybe. I really like your top but you always look good sooo" Prompto smiled. Noctis trying to hide his now obvious blush. They walked up to the pet store window,

 "Awww, Noctis look. The dogs are so cute" Prompto smiled, seeing the small puppies run around with each other.

 "Does your building allow pets?" Noctis asked, Prompto shaking his head.

 "Does yours?" he questioned back,

 "I actually don't know. Not sure if I'd be any good as a pet parent" Noctis said, he really liked animals but...he never really thought about owning one. Prompto offered a small wave to the dogs before leaving.

 "Is he always this cute?" Noctis thought, figuring the answer was yes.

 "You look like a cuddler to me though" Prompto commented, Noctis smiling a bit.

 "Is that an invitation?" he asked back coyly.

 "Guess we'll have to wait and see" Prompto laughed. Noctis quickly finding out how easy it was to play off of each other like this.

 "You dork" he replied, throwing his arm around Prompto's shoulder.

 "Looks who's talking" Prompto joked, the two still walking down the mall walkway.

 "Can...uh, we hold hands actually?" Prompto asked,

 "Sure...yeah totally" Noctis said, feeling nervous all of a sudden. He interlaced his fingers with Prompto's, hoping his palms wouldn't get sweaty.

 "Noctis thank you....this has been wonderful" Prompto smiled,

 "I really hope we can do it again?" he said, though it sounded more like a question.

 "Yes, and many more times after that....if you're up to it" Noctis said, his stomach doing small flips.

 "Yes...that'd be great" he smiled.

 

 

 

      Noctis lounged on the couch, hearing a gasp come from the front door.

 "Noct Noct Noct!!" Prompto called, running back to him, a stack of mail in his hands.

 "Prom Prom Prom" Noctis chuckled,

 "What's wrong, get a paper cut?" he joked, Prompto shaking his head.

 "The letter...it's _here_ " he said dramatically. Noctis' eyes grew wide,

 "Well hurry up and open it" he remarked, pulling him down onto the couch next to him. It had been six months since he and Prompto started dating, three when Prompto moved in with him. Even though Noctis wasn't the best with emotions he was...crazy happy. Prompto just made him happy, things were far from perfect but...he wouldn't trade it for anything. It had also been five months since Prompto left the Coeurl Corral and became Ignis' aid. Ignis himself suggested it and they had become close pretty quickly. Between him and Gladio, they were like a family now. Granted Prompto still retained some skills from his old job. Noctis was....witness to that...often. Prompto cuddled into him, both reading the letter.

 "Dear Prompto Argentum we've reviewed your audition tape and transcripts and would like to welcome you to the Lucis Dance Academy!!!" Prompto read, jumping up off the couch.

 "Prom you did it!" Noctis smiled, Prompto basically sobbing at this point. Noctis knew how important this was to him, he almost felt like crying too, out of pride. Prompto was quickly in Noctis' arms, burying his face into the crook of his neck.

 "This couldn't have happened without you" he cried, Noctis chuckling.

 "Yes it could, you're talented enough and smart enough to make it anywhere" he cooed, rubbing Prompto's back. Prompto's breath evened out,

 "Noct?" he said, facing him. Noctis wiping a few tears off his cheek,

 "Yes blondie" he smiled.

 "I love you, so much...not because of the academy. Even...if I worked at a burger place..I'd still love you. I'm not sure if I say it enough " Prompto spoke, Noctis feeling a lump in his throat.

 "I love you too Prompto" he smiled, despite crying lightly himself. He kissed him, as they did so often now. Noctis never tiring of it. A knock at the door broke them apart, Noctis pecking Prompto a few times before getting up. It was Ignis, and Gladio too.

 "We heard the news might be coming today" Gladio commented,

 "So good or bad, we'll face it together" Ignis added, the two walking in.

 "Guys I made it!!!" Prompto called happily, running over to them.

 "We knew you could do it" Ignis grinned, hugging him, also sniffing a bit.

 "Oh no, we're not all gonna start crying again are we? This reminds me of the time Iris won twenty dollars on a scratch off and got so happy she cried" Gladio commented, Noctis laughing a bit.

 "Anyway let's go out to celebrate" he added, everyone chatting happily. Yeah, Noctis wouldn't trade this for anything.

 

 

 

 

    

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
